German Published Patent Application No. 296 16 257 describes a pneumatically sprung vehicle rigid axle, which includes an axle tube and trailing arms welded thereto. Trailing arms with corresponding socket holes are pushed on to the axle tube, which is formed as axle journal at each of its two ends. The trailing arms are welded to the axle tube along the socket holes. The trailing arm is extended rearwardly beyond the axle tube, where its free end serves as support for an air spring.
The extension, among other things, makes the trailing arm a component subject to flexural stress. In order to reduce any weakening of the trailing arm due to the socket holes, the cross-sectional profile of the trailing arm must be designed with relatively large dimensions. Moreover, in the area of the welds, the layers of material of the axle tube and the trailing arm are superimposed one on top of another in the radial direction of the axle tube. Such material doublings and stiffening measures have a detrimental effect on the size of the unsprung mass.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a vehicle rigid axle, which may increase ride comfort and driving safety and which may reduce tire wear. The construction of the axle may facilitate adaptation to different self-propelled and/or towed vehicles.